Muffet
Summary Muffet is a miniboss the protagonist encounters in Hotland. She runs a bake sale, being very angry at passers-by who do not purchase anything from it, even though buying something costs 9999 gold. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. Muffet appears to be the leader of the spiders in the Underground. She also runs her own bake sale in Hotland, with the purpose of raising funds to rescue the spiders trapped in the Ruins, as they cannot make it past Snowdin's cold weather. After running into her web, Muffet fights the protagonist. After the battle has gone on long enough, Muffet receives a telegram from the spiders in the Ruins. The contents of the telegram vary depending on the protagonist's actions. After receiving the telegram, Muffet concludes that the protagonist does not hate spiders and decides to let them go, apologizing and jokingly offering to wrap them up in her web and play with her pet again for free next time they come around. If the protagonist had bought an item from the bake sale in the Ruins and then used it right in front of Muffet, she accuses the protagonist of stealing before receiving the telegram immediately afterward. If the protagonist has purchased at least one of the items from her bake sale in Hotland, she thanks the protagonist instead of battling with them. If the protagonist decides to kill her instead, a spider crawls and places a flower in the place where Muffet died. During the battle, Muffet speaks about how she was warned by someone about the protagonist's arrival, and she was offered much money for the protagonist's SOUL. She also explains that the money would help to finally reunite the spider clans. When the protagonist fights Mettaton later on, he reveals that he was the one who made the anonymous offer. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Muffet Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Monster, Spider Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Can harm Frisk who no-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven. Mettaton hired them to kill Frisk) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman Combat Speed: FTL (Can tag Frisk) Reaction Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (All monsters are made of magic), Animal Manipulation (Can use spiders in battle), Web Manipulation (Uses webs to entrap your SOUL making it only able to move on the web strings), Summoning (Can summon her pet), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters and humans can perform attacks that can damage the SOUL), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Resistance to Physical Attacks (All monsters bodies are attuned to their SOUL thus only attacks that can affect their SOUL can affect them), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can take hits to the SOUL) Standard Equipment: Tea Cups, Her Pet, Various Spiders Intelligence: Average, possibly Above Average (Seems very gullible however she does run a very successful business) Weaknesses: Will no longer fight you if she thinks you're not a threat to spiders or have done nothing to harm them. All monsters are weak to an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Purple Mode:' Muffet turns her opponent's soul purple, surrounding them in webs. While in this state, opponent's are forced to only move horizontally along the string of web they currently occupy, or vertically up or down to an adjacent string. This technique is used to limit opponent's movement to set paths along with preventing escape. *'Spiders:' Numerous spiders will crawl along the webs, attempting to attack Muffet's foe. *'Pastries:' Muffet's pastries not only act as "delicious" treats, but also deadly projectiles. Muffet will either send bouncing donuts towards her opponent, or toss croissants which function as deadly boomerangs. The pain is free of charge. *'The Pet:' Muffet will call forth a giant, monstrous muffin spider, which will begin to pull down the webbing and force foes towards its maw. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Undertale Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Magic Users Category:Animal Users Category:Web Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Superhumans